The Boyfriend Jersey
by Aokuro Hell Crew
Summary: [Aokuro oneshot] [fluff and shenanigans] Kuroko, in a half-asleep mistake, ends up wearing Aomine's jersey to school.


**A/N:** All fics posted from this account are authorized reposts from a specific group of writers on AO3. For info on who we are and links to the original AO3 fics, check out our profile! This fic was written by Maddie and Kate.

* * *

Maybe spending the night at Aomine's house on a school night had been a bad idea. Because, of course, Aomine would have turned off the alarm, meaning that Kuroko didn't have time to go home like he was planning. He barely had time to do anything. He quickly threw on clothes, not even looking at what he was putting on as he did so, and went to Aomine to shake him awake. "Aomine-kun, you're going to be late for school if you keep sleeping, and I'm going to be late if I don't go right now, so you need to get up."

Aomine grumbled incoherently, cracked his eyes open, and squinted tiredly at Kuroko. He was pretty sure that Kuroko was wearing something of his, but it was still pretty dim in the room so he couldn't quite tell what it was. Not that he wanted to put in the effort to figure it out—he groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillow. "Five more minutes, Tetsu…"

"I don't have five more minutes. You turned off the alarm," Kuroko said, pulling the blankets off of Aomine. "I have have to go right now or I'm going to be late. I still might be late, actually. My school isn't very close to your house, remember?"

Aomine reacted very quickly to the warm blankets being taken from him, reaching out and grabbing in the vague direction they were being pulled. He managed to find Kuroko's wrist, and pulled him back down onto the bed and attempted to use him as a teddy bear. "Five more minutes….." he whined, burying his face in Kuroko's hair.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko's voice was slightly muffled by Aomine's chest as he tried to struggle his way out of the other's arms. "If I actually gave you five more minutes would you wake up?" he asked skeptically. "Or would you at least let me leave?"

"Yeah, totally," Aomine said _very_ convincingly, holding Kuroko tighter. "I will definitely do that."

Kuroko didn't believe a word of it, but there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't going to be able to get out of Aomine's arms on his own; he was going to need Aomine to actually let go of him. Maybe if Aomine went back to sleep his grip would loosen enough for Kuroko to move. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

Aomine smiled and hummed in contentment, kissing the top of Kuroko's head and relaxing. He began to drift off to sleep again within seconds.

Kuroko waited about a minute before he carefully extracted himself from Aomine's arms. He went downstairs and grabbed a glass of cold water, came back, and deposited that on Aomine. "Now go to school," he said before walking out quickly. He really was going to be just barely making it on time if he ran to the train station.

Aomine yelped and sat up abruptly, looking around just in time to see Kuroko leaving the room. "...Tetsu, whyyyy…." he whined, an expression of utter betrayal etched onto his face, as he reached out towards his boyfriend.

* * *

Kuroko got to his class just barely in time, sliding into the seat behind Kagami right before the teacher got there and let out a relieved sigh. Next time, they would just spend the night at his house. Or maybe only on weekends. That was probably the smarter plan.

Kagami usually never noticed Kuroko entering the classroom, even if he was the last one to arrive, but today, somehow, when Kuroko entered his peripheral vision his attention was immediately drawn. He understood why as soon as he looked over—Kuroko was wearing a Touou basketball jersey and jacket. Specifically, jersey number five. Kagami was surprised at first, then very confused. Then, he noticed the bedhead, put two and two together, and had to turn back around in his seat to hide the shit-eating grin. _Well, I just made fifty bucks,_ he thought.

The teacher started talking very shortly after Kuroko arrived, so Kagami waited until lunchtime to turn around. "So, Kuroko…" he started with a smirk. "Get much homework done last night?"

Kuroko tilted his head, looking mildly confused. "If Kagami-kun wants to copy my homework, the answer is no," Kuroko replied eventually, since that was the only reason he could think of that Kagami would be asking him about homework.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "That's… not why I was asking."

"Then why are you asking?"

Kagami squinted. Was Kuroko's poker face just that good? Or… _Wait_. Kagami's eyes widened in realization. _Does he… does he not know?_ He didn't really understand how Kuroko could have woken up, gotten dressed, and gotten all the way to school without realizing what he was wearing, but… oh, this was going to be fun. "...So, do you usually wear that while doing homework alone in your own room, or…?"

Kuroko's confusion became clearer on his face until he looked down at what he was wearing and his face went red. "I—" He glanced around for an escape.

"No, please, continue your attempt to talk your way out of that one," Kagami said, laying a hand on his shoulder to keep him from phantom-ing his way out of this.

Kuroko resolutely did not look at Kagami, and kept his head down to hide the blush. "Aomine-kun is an idiot who doesn't believe in alarms," Kuroko eventually muttered, because he didn't really have any excuses.

Kagami laughed and stood up, grabbing Kuroko's wrist. "Well, I sure know a few people who would love to see this," he said, leading Kuroko toward the second years' classroom.

Kuroko's eyes widened. "Kagami-kun, no. I want to go home and change," he argued, trying to pull his hand free. He caught his reflection in a window and noticed the bedhead and could just feel his mortification growing as he tried to use his free hand to straighten it up.

"Too bad, lover boy," Kagami said, holding Kuroko's wrist more firmly as they arrived at the door to the classroom. "I have to win a bet first." He opened the door and walked in, heading directly to the corner where Riko and their other second-year teammates sat.

"Kagami-kun, please let me leave." He'd given up on fixing his hair, and was just trying to hide his face with his hand now.

Izuki spotted them immediately and burst out laughing. He had to put his head on his desk as he shook with silent giggles and pounded his fist on the desk. Kuroko hoped the floor would open up and take him away from this.

Kagami walked up to Riko and just held his hand out wordlessly.

Riko looked up when Izuki started completely losing it. "What the hell... " She spotted Kagami. "What do you want, Bakagami?"

Still not saying a word, Kagami pulled Kuroko up in front of him and pointed.

Riko gaped for a moment, then swore. "Dammit, Kuroko, couldn't you have waited one more month?" She rummaged in her bag. "Now I owe this idiot fifty bucks."

"Please stop betting on my love life," Kuroko said half-heartedly. This couldn't get any worse.

"Mitobe says congratulations, Kuroko!" Koganei shouted excitedly, effectively drawing the attention of the rest of the class. Never mind. It could get worse.

"Oi, Tetsu."

Now the entire class turned to see Aomine barge into the classroom.

"I know you were pissed about being late, but you didn't have to steal my stuff," he said, his voice irritated but a grin on his face.

"It wasn't my intent to steal anything. I didn't even know I'd done it until a few minutes ago." Kuroko hung his head in defeat. The universe hated him. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Well, I can't say I hate the idea of you wearing my jersey." Aomine blatantly let his gaze drop to check Kuroko out, still grinning like an idiot. "...But I have a game today, so I'm gonna need that." He held out one of his own t-shirts. "You can wear this instead, though."

Kuroko sighed. "You couldn't have just brought _my_ shirt to me?" He asked, reluctantly taking the one offered to him. "Kagami-kun, please let go of me so that I can go change."

At that, Aomine's eyes zoomed in on Kagami's hand holding Kuroko's wrist, and he frowned. "Yeah, let go of him, Eyebrows," he said. "I'll come with you, Tetsu." He reached out to put an arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

"No thank you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, slipping out from under Aomine's arm and walking towards the exit to the classroom. He fully blamed Aomine for this situation.

Aomine went to follow him. "But Tetsuuuu…"

"Hold on," Riko said, holding out an arm to block Aomine's path. "I just lost fifty bucks on this. I demand details."

Aomine stopped and gazed around awkwardly, surrounded by most of the Seirin basketball team. The point guard was practically vibrating with half-silent laughter, face down on his desk. The quiet one and the cat-face one were just _staring_. And the coach and captain looked slightly homicidal. Overall, an unfavorable situation. He sat down on top of the nearest unoccupied desk. "Um. How… how many details, exactly?"

"As many as you can say before lover boy gets back, so get talking," Hyuuga told him.

"Uh, Tetsu came over last night, we ate food, we watched a movie, we had sex—"

"ALRIGHT," Kagami shouted abruptly, starting to back away. "That sure is enough detail for me." He didn't need to know that about his best friend. Sure, he assumed, but he didn't want to _hear_ about it.

"Mitobe wants to know if Kuroko is good in bed." Mitobe was shaking his head furiously to indicate that he did _not_ want to know that.

"WOW OKAY, I'm leaving now, BYE." Kagami moved faster towards the door.

Kagami was almost gone when Aomine replied with a huge smirk, "Well let me tell you, the best thing about Tetsu being a passing specialist… he's _great_ with his hands."

Kagami screamed and ran out the door.

Kuroko walked back in, now in Aomine's t-shirt instead of his jersey, and looked between Aomine, his team mates, and the door that Kagami had just disappeared through. "What did you do to Kagami-kun?"

"Oh, nothing~" Aomine said, shamelessly checking Kuroko out again. "Looks great, babe."

Kuroko walked over and covered Aomine's eyes with his hand. "Please stop that. We are in public." Kuroko wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

Aomine grabbed his hand and kissed the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. "...So?"

Kuroko could feel himself blushing again. " _So_ , it is inappropriate."

Aomine pouted. "Could I at least get a good luck kiss before I go to my game?"

"I'm not kissing you. We are in a classroom," Kuroko said flatly.

"...Weeeellllllll I guess that just means I'll have to kiss _you_ instead," Aomine said, quickly giving Kuroko a peck on the lips before he could react.

Hyuuga was the one who finally drew the line. "Alright, get out of here before this turns into a goddamn shojo anime."

Kuroko was blushing even more and shoved Aomine towards the door. "Please leave, Aomine-kun."

"See you tonight~" he said, winking at Kuroko and then finally exiting the classroom.

Kuroko buried his head in his hands. "I'm going to go . . . somewhere not here," he said, walking out after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

 _Several weeks later..._

"Where the hell is Aomine?" Wakamatsu shouted, looking around the court.

The shout caught Hyuuga's attention. He had just been asking Riko if she knew where Kuroko was… _Oh… oh no._

"I think I know where he is," Hyuuga called over with irritation. "Kagami! He's your friend, you go find them," he ordered.

Kagami came very close to outright refusing, but Hyuuga had his Scary Captain face on, and there was no way he was going to mess with that. So he turned and went to go looking for Aomine and Kuroko, jogging in the hopes that he could get this over with quickly.

Kuroko was sandwiched between Aomine and a locker room wall when Kagami found them in the middle of a very heated make-out session, and _oh God_ was Kuroko _moaning?_

Kagami look very pointedly away from the scene. "Both your captains are looking for you idiots!" he shouted.

Kuroko started to try to pull away at the sound of Kagami's voice, but Aomine was completely unbothered by the interruption, far too involved with the amazing sounds Kuroko was making to even think about stopping.

"...Are you two gonna stop or what?" Kagami shouted, considerably louder.

"I'm trying." Kuroko didn't really sound like he was trying since he mumbled that against Aomine's mouth.

Kagami was only looking out of the corner of his eye, but it didn't seem like Aomine was going to move anytime soon, so he steeled himself, stepped forward, and pulled Aomine back forcefully by the collar of his jersey. "GET OFF KUROKO AND GET ONTO THE COURT, ASSHOLE."

Kuroko let out a small laugh at the look on Aomine's face at suddenly being pulled away, but was mostly just embarrassed at being caught like that. _Oh well, it's just Kagami. It's not like I'm being presented to over half of the team this time._ That's what he tried to tell himself as he straightened his uniform and hair.

Kagami waited for Aomine and Kuroko to walk out, then followed them to make sure they made it all the way back to the court with no pit stops along the way.

When they got back, Riko was about to started lecturing Kuroko when Izuki burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Hyuuga asked, confused.

Izuki couldn't speak. He just pointed wordlessly at the spot of bruised skin on the side of Kuroko's neck, and then doubled over as he continued laughing.

Kuroko looked confused at first and then turned to a far too smug-looking Aomine and realized what had happened. "You will be losing this game," Kuroko informed him darkly.

"Hmm…. worth it," Aomine said, swooping in to peck him on the cheek and then ran over to his own team's bench laughing.


End file.
